Failures
by shinjizero
Summary: They were both failures...thats what they both think


I feel really sorry for the ending of the manga...it was frustrating...

**Failures**

'_The earth can finally be at peace…'_

The light rays of the sun entered the wide windows and came over the face of a sleeping princess. The rays kissed her pale skin and her blond hair, adding a shine to it. Her eyes opened slowly as she felt the warm rays touch her. She sat and brought a hand over her eyes as she remembered everything that had happened… her own death, and her beloved's death.

Tears formed at the corner of her eyes as she stood and get dressed. She had not actually died back then, though she would have been so if not for Bridget and the other dhamphires. She had been drained out and she was barely even breathing after performing the transformation in the moon. She had been in a long coma that lasted 7 years, and she had once again started ruling the Night kingdom with Bridget's help. Bridget had told her what had happened to the king during his fight with the last Black Swan.

'_Somethings still missing…no, someone's always been missing.'_ She thought to herself as she sullenly walked towards the great hall. She sighed deeply. She stopped as she saw a large portrait of her most beloved in the hallway. Tears dripped down her small face as she continued to stare at the large image. _'Please…. Come back…'_ she silently pleaded as she started sobbing and brought her hands to her face. "Strauss…." She whispered as more tears came down her face. She was not aware of the 2 viewers hidden in the shadows.

"_She's hurting…"_ a soft whisper came from the swordsman, Renka. His companion made no attempt to speak. Renka glared at his companion hard. _"She's hurting, darn it… don't you even feel sorry for her? I mean come on… she's your wife…" _Renka hissed quietly so not to alert the queen of their presence. The man just looked away. Renka looked totally ready to beat him up. He finally sighed as he knew his companion would never listen to him anymore.

'_But still… if it wasn't for Kayuki's great will… the curse would have never been uplifted and this man would have truly died'_

While the queen was sleeping for the first 3 years, they were shocked to find their king alive. It had been a total shock for them, a few arguments and demands here and there… but still… it ended pleasantly.

'_Pleasantly my but…'_ Renka grumbled.

Unfortunately, the king had refused Adelheid to be informed of his presence… after all…he had hurt her more than anyone could…

'_And now's the chance to amend for it! But nooo….. __**Mr. I am always right**__ here doesn't want to… is this man even thinking!' _

Renka turned to see that the queen had slowly gotten up and gave another sigh before continuing her journey. He felt sorry for her. He knew how it felt to be in love and to be parted with the one you love, however…he was in no place to do anything… Strauss had experienced that too… and a lot more…

"She'll get over soon." Renka's eyes shot up as he heard his companion speak. But either he was hearing things but his voice held so much sadness, longing and regret.

"You say that all the time! But look what happens! It's been 3 years since she's woken up! And nothing has changed! – and don't even try telling that we should give her a few more years!" Renka yelled in anger.

'_I cant take this anymore…'_ Renka tried to calm himself down.

Strauss stared at him and made no other movements_. 'snap'_ Renka had a vein popping out of his head. He suddenly grabbed the king by his collar and shoved him against the wall.

"Everyone is losing their patience Akabara! Bridget and everyone else! Look at _her _Akabara! I mean, seriously! Look! She is not going to get over it over a few years! Heck, she would harbor those sad memories forever! And you, Akabara! Are not helping one bit!" he yelled. His eyes widened as he saw the king's eyes narrow dangerously. The king shoved him in one swift movement.

"Stop telling me what to do…" Strauss muttered darkly. "I know that she wont ever get over with what had happened… I know that what I'm doing is not helping either… but… how can I face her…when all I've done so far is to hurt her… I failed as a king for the people… I failed Stella… and I failed Adelheid. I failed Stella when I was not there to protect her when I should have… and then I failed Adelheid by not being a proper husband…by failing to show her I cared for her… failed to say how proud I am with her… I failed Adelheid by letting her do everything… I failed her and I've hurt her… I… don't want to cause her anymore pain that she has now…" the king sighed as he turned away. Renka looked taken aback. "Since when did you fail Strauss…" the two turned around to see a furious and teary eyed Adelheid glaring at them. Behind her was Bridget who had a guilty expression. "I'm sorry… I couldn't hide it any longer." Bridget whispered.

"Since when did you plan keeping yourself hidden Strauss!" Adelheid yelled as she stepped forward. Strauss looked at her solemnly. Pain etched in her eyes…yet… so was love… the love she felt for him… even when he didn't accept it. There was a long silence before Adelheid spoke up again. "You never failed me Strauss… you never did…" Strauss looked at her with confused eyes. Adelheid gave a gentle smile as the tears continued to flow down her pale face. "You tried your hardest to become a good husband… you never failed Strauss…if there is anyone who failed…that would be me…" she took a few steps forward until she was a foot away. "I failed to become a proper lady like my sister… I failed to be a good wife… and a queen… but most of all… I failed to protect Stella…even when I had the power to do so… you did not fail Strauss…it was I… Please….Forgive me…" Strauss face showed that of pain. He did what he felt like doing that moment. He pulled her to him and surrounded his arms around her. His eyes closed as he took in her scent. "No… please don't call yourself a failure Adelheid… you… you were a good wife…and a good queen… and I'm proud of you… you're a proper lady and a strong woman… and even after Stella's death… I never blamed you…remember that… what had happened was inevitable…Adelheid…you don't need to ask for my forgiveness…I should be the one asking for yours… I want to amend for those times…" he spoke softly. Adelheid looked up to meet his eyes. A smile plastered on her face and the tears forgotten. Strauss let out a small smile.

"Well… I know how you can fix things…" Renka started as the couple looked at him confusedly. Bridget raised a slender brow. Renka gave a sly grin…

…

* * *

><p>'SLAM!'<p>

"Aunt Bridget! Father!"

Strauss looked up from his desk to see a 5 year old with blue hair and eyes ran towards her from the door. He gave Bridget a look as they both sighed and she moved to greet the child as he came running at her and hugged her knees. Bridget lifted him up.

"ARTHURRRRR!" a very furious Renka burst in the office blade in one hand.

The child giggled and Bridget gave out a chuckle. Strauss smirked.

"It's not funny! Akabara! Look at what your kid did! He chopped off my hair!" Renka yelled as he pointed at the shortened hair tail behind him. "But you said I could use a real sword while playing with you!" the little boy, Arthur said. Strauss stood and took him into his arms. "Now, now Renka… his merely a child… that's going to grow again anyway…" Bridget said as she tried to stifle her laughter. Renka glared at her. "I'm sorry uncle Renka… It was an accident…" the little boy in Strauss' arms pouted as he looked innocently guilty. Renka gave out a sighed defeat. "It's alright, you didn't mean to anyway…" Renka said as the boy beamed again. "Pfft…." Bridget was trying her best to control herself. Strauss gave a low chuckle as Renka glared at her again. "Arthur, where's your mother?" he asked seeing that the child was not with his wife. The boy cocked his head to one side. "Hm? Mother said she had to visit someone important to say thank you… so she left me with Uncle Renka…" Arthur innocently answered. Renka and Bridget stopped their little dispute to look at the pureblooded vampires in the office. Strauss smiled gently. "Really? Is that so… I guess I should go as well…" he said as Bridget and Renka gave knowing smiles. "We'll watch him for ya…" Renki said as he took the small vampire in his arms. "Thank you." Strauss said as he left the room.

Adelheid knelt on the grassy field in front of a small grave. 'Its been so long… hasn't it been… Stella? Sometimes… I really wished you were still living…but you wouldn't last long… your child would have been a good older sibling to my little Arthur… I hope your resting peacefully wherever you are…' Adelheid felt another presence kneel beside her. "Arthur did something again…" Strauss' cool voice came to her ears. "Our son managed to tame the great Renka…" he chuckled. Adelheid giggled. He stood up and pulled her up to stand in front of him. "Come on… lets go back… everyone's waiting for us…" he said as they turned to leave.


End file.
